


Push the Limit

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Potions, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Ashe was the one who proposed the idea of using a potion to draw out his bedroom stamina. It started after what Ashe had deemed an embarrassingly short night, in which the number of thrusts it took for Felix to break him down could be counted on one person’s hands. Felix had scoffed it off the first time it came up, hummed passively the second time, and sighed in resignation and a touch of excitement at the third suggestion.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Push the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am to exorcise the image of Ashe being fucked into a stupor from my brain. Shout out to the song Bom Bidi Bom because it has sexy energy that sparked this nonsense. I hope it's enjoyable for anyone who also decides to indulge in this!
> 
> Note: a magic potion is used consensually and enthusiastically to delay orgasm.

Ashe was the one who proposed the idea of using a potion to draw out his bedroom stamina. It started after what Ashe had deemed an embarrassingly short night, in which the number of thrusts it took for Felix to break him down could be counted on one person’s hands. Felix had scoffed it off the first time it came up, hummed passively the second time, and sighed in resignation and a touch of excitement at the third suggestion.

It wasn’t him that would be taking the potion, but he’d still have to deal with the effects of it holding Ashe back. Up to a half an hour, if he’d heard Ashe correctly. Felix prayed it wouldn’t be longer than that, to avoid pushing Ashe past a limit they would’ve never found through natural means. Felix took comfort in their safe word and the knowledge that Ashe wouldn’t hesitate to use it if it came down to it.

Perhaps that knowledge was what made it easy to slip into their usual wordless dance when Ashe finally got his hands on the potion, pulling it from his pocket with an endearing grin as their bedroom door clicked shut behind them. They locked eyes as Ashe made a show of pressing the glass to his lips, swallowing down the pale blue liquid like a shot. Ashe looked entirely calm as he strode closer to Felix, ready to be cared for, taken apart and put back together by the only person who knew how.

Perhaps that trust was what pushed them through the blur of kissing, teasing, touching, and prepping between sighs and giggles and moans. It was quick work to remove their clothes, light daywear that had no resemblance to the armor they donned the first several times they made love. It left them more time to explore, to savor. Felix did just that, marveling at how the potion already seemed to be taking effect, making Ashe’s body sluggish to come to attention even as his voice and face cracked and tensed with need.

Perhaps the years of love between them and the desperate and longing ways Ashe looked at him, even as he hardened without hope of prompt release, was what made it feel like a blink before Felix was ready to press inside of Ashe. Three fingers and a generous amount of oil left a beautiful sight for Felix to behold. In a cruel moment of selfishness, Felix circled his finger around Ashe’s hole. The touch made it flutter, made it beg to be filled again. Knowing Ashe’s body had finally caught up, Felix chuckled and slicked his own cock up with a fresh dose of oil.

Staring down at Ashe’s flushed face and teary eyes, his lips chewed red, Felix felt a flame roar in his gut, the desire to claim and to take pulsing in his veins. Ashe looked delicious like this, pushed to a new level of desperation with his legs open and ass ready for Felix to take. He was right at the edge of the bed, allowing Felix the leverage of standing to thrust with. When Ashe squirmed to signal his growing impatience, Felix conceded and leaned forward, lining himself up with Ashe’s entrance. With a peck to Ashe’s cheek, Felix began the slow process of splitting his lover open.

Every inch was a new height of heaven, a sweet drag into bliss Felix could never quite remember properly. Felix savored this moment more than he’d ever admit, the gradual move to being entirely consumed by Ashe a comfort he never stopped seeking. Every sense was occupied, making Felix’s head spin just as it had the first time they shared a bed like this. Interlaced with the appreciation was carnal desire, mixing to form a possessive and self-serving course of action in Felix’s mind.

Ashe wanted to be pushed to his limits. Felix was eager to find where the limit was.

Knowing he didn’t need to worry about stroking Ashe any time soon, Felix dedicated both of his hands to yanking Ashe into thrust after selfish thrust by his hips. He spared no motion to easing Ashe into the stimulation. Every movement was packed with power, Ashe limp beneath Felix’s hands and cock as he clenched tight. Ashe had expressed his desire for this sort of treatment in no uncertain terms before buying the potion, and the confidence that lent Felix was addictive.

Ashe’s erection bounced against his stomach, leaking an obscene amount of precome and as hard as Felix had ever seen. If not for the potion that promised Ashe a long wait to completion, it seemed like he’d have broken apart by now. Felix took pride in how well he could take Ashe apart, but watching him shake and tense for a release he was powerless to bring on was intoxicating in an entirely different way. Every clench of Ashe’s ass was a reminder that Ashe’s body housed a war between physical function and magical intervention.

The sounds spilling from Ashe’s swollen lips added to Felix’s sense of control and intoxication. Ashe babbled and sobbed and moaned without inhibition, as if lost in the throes of a climax he was still minutes away from having. The sounds were beautiful all on their own, so Felix slipped his eyes shut and focused his attention on pounding Ashe into the mattress for several glorious minutes. Felix’s release neared with every slide of their bodies, spurred on by Ashe’s tight heat and needy cries. When Felix finally found the angle that they both needed, he groaned and let his head fall back.

When Ashe’s voice cut off with a strangle cry, followed by unexpected silence, Felix forced his eyes back open and looked down. His hips stuttered against Ashe’s thighs, giving Felix a moment of reprieve in which he could assess his lover. When the extent of Ashe’s pleasure sank into Felix’s mind, expression burned into Felix’s memories, Felix’s orgasm exploded from where it had been half-present a mere moment ago.

Ashe looked more wrecked than Felix knew a person could, even with the assistance of a magical remedy. He was slack jawed with his tongue peeking from the side of his mouth. The lingering dampness of tears made Ashe’s freckles glisten, connecting them into a constellation that extended Ashe’s arms, resting above his head as if he could not open himself up to Felix enough. What truly did Felix in, however, was Ashe’s eyes.

Eyelids fluttering uncontrollably, Ashe’s eyelashes dusted over the handful of freckles that rested below his eyes. Green irises were somewhere between crossed and rolled back with pleasure. They glistened with unshed tears, glazed over with bliss. He looked as though he was hardly aware of anything but being fucked, and it was all thanks to Felix.

Riding through his high with his eyes glued to Ashe, Felix chanced a brush of knuckles over Ashe’s cock. Ashe’s whole body went rigid as a high whine tore from his throat. Felix yanked his hand away and shuddered as the sudden squeeze overstimulated him, but Ashe seemed disappointed by the reaction. He pouted through his haze, tossing Felix a pleading look.

“ _More_ ,” Ashe rasped, the first coherent thing he’d said in a while.

Felix didn’t need to be told twice. Pulling out and wrapping his entire hand around Ashe’s throbbing erection, Felix pumped with quick, fluid motions made easy by the slip of Ashe’s precome. Ashe went rigid again and made noises more fitting for an animal than a person, writhing as if he could wiggle free of the magic keeping him on edge. Felix’s cock twitched with interest at the display, but it was far too soon for more than a brief spark.

The potion must have run out all at once, because in an instant, Ashe screamed. He bucked wildly into Felix’s steady grip, the bed creaking under the frantic motion. Felix did his best to continue moving his hand as Ashe spilled over them in bursts. The moment went on for what felt like forever as Ashe released in one climax what he normally would after two. His fucked out expression suggested the amount of pleasure matched how much spend he’d given.

The extra mess drove Felix wild, leaving him to watch awestruck as Ashe’s wooden body suddenly sank against the mattress, body spent as quickly as it had been pummeled by his orgasm. Ashe’s breathing was so ragged that he may as well have just walked back from the front lines, his skin so sticky and hot he could have come out of the sauna. Above all of it, he glowed with affection and satisfaction that Felix deemed much too sweet for the filthy state they were in.

Ashe seemed to snap out of a daze. His eyes darted down to the mess over his body, the sheets, and Felix’s arm. A splotchy blush crept down his neck in what Felix knew was shame. Huffing softly, Felix shook his head. When Ashe moved to sit up and hissed at the movement of his overstimulated body, Felix pushed down on Ashe’s freckled chest.

“Rest.”

Ashe hummed and softened under Felix’s hand. Laying down beside Ashe, but mindful of where he touched, Felix pushed aside his intense desire to get clean. Ashe had just gone through the wringer; the least he could do would be to make sure Ashe was coming back okay.

“Love you…” Ashe mumbled, turning to offer Felix a weary smile.

“I love you too,” Felix muttered back, soft in the afterglow and unable to resist the unbridled affection and contentment written on Ashe’s face.

They lingered in silence for several comfortable minutes, recovering from the aftershocks of their unusual night. Ashe took slow, deep breaths to ground himself, still occasionally quivering from the exertion of tightening all of his muscles. Felix listened to each breath with esteem, grounding himself in the rhythm of his partner’s body. Felix wasn’t sure how long they’d been that way when Ashe broke the silence.

“You should try that potion next time.”

Felix balked for only a moment before a filthy voice in the back of his head cried out in agreement. Tucking the enthusiasm away for later, Felix chuckled and set about gathering rags to clean them up for proper cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
